The present invention relates generally to a cooling fan, and more particularly to a clamping device of the cooling fan.
The conventional way of fixing a cooling fan on a cooling device is done by drilling a plurality of through holes in the cooling fan and fastening the cooling fan over the cooling fins of the cooling device by a plurality of self-tapping screws, which are put through the through holes of the cooling fan. Another conventional way is to fasten the cooling fan on the base of the cooling device by means of long screws. Such conventional ways as described above are defective in design in that the cooling fins are susceptible to damage by the cooling fan in light of the weight of the cooling fan. In addition, it is time-consuming to mount a cooling fan on the base of the cooling device in view of the fact that the screws can not be easily aligned with the threaded holes of the base, and that the fastening of the screws must be done with caution so as to prevent the cooling fins from being damaged by the screws. The work of drilling the threaded holes in the base of the cooling device results in an increase in the cost of making the cooling device. The base of the cooling device is generally made of aluminum which does not work well with the self-tapping screws.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an efficient device for clamping a cooling fan of a cooling device.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cost-effective device for clamping a cooling fan of a cooling device.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a clamping device for fastening a cooling fan with a cooling device without causing a damage to the cooling fins of the cooling device.
The clamping device of the present invention has an elongated main body which is provided at both longitudinal ends with an insertion portion which is in turn provided with a foot extending therefrom and having a hooked portion. A cooling fan is mounted on a cooling device such that the hooked portions catch the retaining holes of the cooling fins, and that the insertion portions are removably inserted into the retaining recesses of the cooling fan.